Wanton Innocence
by Madame Pixie
Summary: A bit of seduction. Not sure about the rating, HS


Wanton Innocence 

Hermione stood in the middle of her immaculate room. As headgirl of Hogwarts she was entitled to her own room. However tomorrow she would leave it. It was her last night at Hogwarts and tomorrow she would be out in the world. Hopefully studying to become a Charms teacher.

As she gazed around her old room she looked at her packed trunks and the satin nightgown she had laid on the bed. It was black and was the sexiest she owned. She only wore it on special occasions. As she slipped the gown on she reflected on the changes she had been through since starting at Hogwarts. Her hair was still mousy brown however it was not bushy, she was able to tame it into delicate curls and although she was skinny she had filled out in all the right places. The nightgown hugged seductively to the curve of her hips and breasts, she was pleased with this effect, as seduction was exactly what she had in mind for tonight. Hermione was not a virgin, she had experimented with many boys, Harry, Ron, Seamus and even Malfoy. Although she enjoyed these engagements, they did not satisfy her, as although these boys were teenagers, they were still boys but tonight was different. Tonight she was going after a man. Not just any man, but the man that she had wanted for over a year, a man that would satisfy her in everyway. The only man at Hogwarts who could possibly resist her charms……but tonight he wouldn't…….she hoped.

She was not positive that she would succeed in seducing Professor Snape….Severus but she was determined. She placed her robe over her nightgown, looked around the room once more then it, no thought to return that night.

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk in his office. He picked up his glass of brandy and sipped it, he was rarely a drinker but tonight caused for a celebration, as of tomorrow Harry Potter and his friends would be out of his hands. After seven long years he would be rid of him and her. To have Hermione gone was another god send for she reminded him of Lily. Lily Evans……..no…..she was Lily Potter as Harry's presence always reminded him. He had been surprised to see the resemblance Miss Granger had of Lily, a consistent torment, as if Lily herself had come to haunt him, he felt ashamed that he still wanted Lily or in this case Hermione for she was Lily to him. He was contemplating this when he heard something smash in his classroom next door and went to investigate.

She had no plans of how she was going to go about this seduction. She was hoping inspiration would come to her. As she reached the door to the potions lab she had made a decision, this man would never resist her. She slipped inside the door noiselessly, it was dark and she could not find her way to his office door.

She jumped as she knocked something to the floor.

"Woops," She exclaimed as the lights went on, and she saw Severus standing across the room.   
"What is going on here??…Miss Granger why are you trespassing in my classroom after hours and smashing empty potion bottles??" Severus demanded of her.

"Uh……professor….I can explain," she mumbled her words no longer feeling confident about tonight's proceedings. "I came to find you, I want to…," words failed her, she had to think quickly, "…review…uh…my potions exam,….uh… I am unsure why I did not receive full marks." She said this more confidently as she moved towards his desk and lent on it.

She was here!!!, he had just been thinking about her and she had come, he should turn her away…but…

"Well, into my office, I will get the exam and we will discuss your concerns, however I am not pleased that you disturbed me so late." He led her into his office.

He watched her observe his office as he looked for her exam, the fireplace and the 2 armchairs was what she noticed first. But he saw her eyes light up and the bookshelves lining the wall, he knew his small library was extensive, containing many rare books, and knowing her, she would be interested. Lily had loved books, being so smart, almost as smart as him, they would have made a perfect match. He retrieved her exam and sat down in one of the arm chairs, he gestured to the other, " Will you sit down" it sounded more like a command than a request, and he was surprise to note that she ignored his offer and lay down on the floor, stretched out on her stomach leaning on her elbows.

"I would prefer to sit on the floor," she replied to his question, trying to gain the upper hand. "May I look over my exam?" she asked and he passed it to her in silence. As she reached for it, their hands caressed and she shivered.

"Cold, Miss Granger?" he asked with a smirk. This gave her an idea.

" No, actually I am feeling quite hot, I didn't realize it would be so warm down here this time of night." She watched his face as she slowly removed her robe. He stared at her wide eyed as her night gown was revealed and as she lay back down she knew full well that he would be able to see down then top of her gown.

"Miss Granger, why are not wearing any appropriate clothes, put your robe back on this minute." He demanded of her and there was anger in his voice. She had every intention of turning that anger into passion.

"Does my night gown really bother you that much?" She asked him, looking as innocent as can be.

" Oh my gosh Severus, stop thinking about her," he thought to himself. He couldn't help it, here was Hermione…..Miss Granger sprawled wantonly on his floor wearing nothing but a sexy night gown which was BLACK!!. If it had been any other colour she would not pull that sexy innocent look off, sexy and innocent rarely went together but that was the only way he could describe her. Did her clothing bother him??….of course it bloodly well bothers him and he had an unwanted feeling between his legs to prove as proof, and she knew it. You could just see it in her eyes.

" What are you doing down here, Miss Granger," he asked her suspiciously.

"Do you want the truth Severus??" She asked, again giving him and innocent glance.

"You will call me Professor Snape, Miss Granger ….and yes I want the truth." He replied with anger in his voice, she was taunting him now.

She got up from the floor and walked towards him. He stiffened in his chair as she got closer.

"Well Severus….," She said ignoring his last demand that she call him professor. She leaned over closer to his face then whispered in his ear. " I want full marks on my exam…..," she lied and paused thinking "…..and I want you." Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that

There she had said it, not only to herself but to him. She could not see his face but he did not move his ear away from her mouth. She decided to go for gold, and placed her lips at the edge of his earlobe, and gently suckled. She felt him tense before a slight groan escaped his lips, it surprised him as much as it did her and he tried to move away from her teasing mouth. She felt him start to move and quickly straddled his lap so that he could not get up. She gasped loudly as her lower center felt the solid flesh beneath, and she ceased her exploration of his ear. She faced him with her most seductive smile.

"Damn her" Severus mentally cursed Hermione. He knew that she could feel him underneath her and it was obvious she was pleased. "Why me?, of all the men in the world, why me?" he thought to himself before voicing the question.

"Miss Granger, of all the men in this castle, why have you chosen to torture me with your presence???" His words were said in a tone meant to hurt her, but they didn't.

" You know as well as I do Severus, that I am surrounded by few men, although many…clumsy boys??…and although I may be torturing you, I can feel that you are finding my company pleasurable, or at least you will." As she concluded her answer she gave him another of her seductive smiles before gently placing her lips against his. He jumped suddenly pushing her off him, she hit the floor hard.

" Ouch……" she exclaimed, "..so you wanna play hard," she winked at him and lowered her gaze to his groin.

"Stop it Miss Granger…stop it," He demanded of her. "You can't seduce me, not only do I not want to be seduced but it is not right or moral, I am your teacher and I will not take advantage of a student." He said this, wishing that he had no morals and took that girl straight to his bed or even the desk or floor, endless possibilities. He was glad to have his train of thought interrupted but she was laughing at him, a strong confident laugh, which he didn't like.

" Professor….." she whispered huskily and watched as he shivered. She walked towards him, " As you well know I am no longer your student, I am of age. How is it not moral for 2 people who desire each other to slake their lust?? I know you want me." She stated this simply, feeling more confident as she know knew he only denied her and himself due to morals, he wanted her, and she would make sure he got what he wanted.

They were face to face now, and his instinct told him that he should get away from her, but his body refused to move.

She wanted him and she was right, there was nothing immoral except their age difference.

"Miss Granger I am old enough to be your father," He said in his menacing tone as though him and Hermione being together was disgusting. She decided she had to act swiftly, she leaned towards his ear as if to whisper, but she did this so she could slide her hard forward across his harness.

" I doubt my father could be this hard, just for me, professor." She said this in that husky voice that was confident he wanted her.

" Severus you devil, she wants you and you can just have her, right here, right now." He was mentally thinking, she was his for the taking and he knew he wouldn't deny himself. "Oh, no Severus, don't you dare give into to her, she is testing you, you cannot afford to fall into this situation." He had suddenly developed a conscience. These thoughts were going through his head until he felt Hermione's hand caress his arousal. He groaned, it had been so long since he'd had a woman's touch and this particular woman was magnificent, yet forbidden. She was so close he could feel her breasts against his chest. All he had to do was touch her, just once and that would be it, she would have won him over, just like Lily all those years ago.

" Severus resist her," he said mentally to himself.

She had trailed her hand from his groin to his chest, and her lips had moved to his neck where she was nibbling, waiting and listening to his little moans and swift breath.

" Miss Granger, kindly remove yourself from my presence, you should not be here. I feel nothing for you, my body which I have little control over may want you, but I do not." He said this regretting that he had to be so harsh, but it was the only way.

mmmmmm…..she loved the feel of er lips against his neck. She waited for him to speak and opened her eyes to gain some more inspiration, for she felt she was lacking. She noticed a door that she had not seem before, on the wall next to the dorr to the classroom. Severus spoke. She had an idea. She was aware that this was his last attempt at getting to leave. She recoiled from him, acting hurt.

Serveruse felt Hermione whip away her lips from his neck.

"You can't mean that," she cried despretly. " You want me, you have too, Why would you reject me???" She asked him, her face a mask of sadness that even broke his cold heart.

" I am sorry Miss Granger, but…" he stumbled trying to think of another excuse, "..You're not my type… please just leave," he said using the most pitiful excuse, almost sure she wouldn't believe him.

" Alright professor, you win, I'll go," she back up towards the doors, he saw the look of her face one of defeat and sadness. He couldn't face her, he turned away to hide his own look of sorrow, wanting himself to turn around and stop her from leaving. As he went to do this, he heard the close, with force but not anger. She had left the room.

Severus returned to his chair, he looked at the floor where she had wantonly sat. He had done the right thing, he thought to himself. He was not good for her. He picked up the discarded exam and looked at it.

Hermione Granger                 72 out of 72   100% 

He laughed bitterly to himself, she really had come here to seduce him for she had thought he was man enough for her, and perhaps he was after all he'd had much experience, with female death eaters mainly, and then of course there was Lily.

" Do not think about her," he warned himself, thinking of the ways Hermione resembled Lily, the hair, the eyes even the way she had tried to seduce him, totally Lily. But he had loved Lily, she had just wanted the experience like Hermione, but Lily wouldn't have given up as easily as Hermione had. Maybe that was why he had let Hermione go, testing her to see how much determination she had, Lord knows it was not because he didn't want her.

It wasn't until he got off his chair that he noticed the robe, discarded by Hermione earlier, lying near the open fireplace. He picked it up and smelt it 'Vanilla'. He had always pictured vanilla as a pure scent, one that was always innocent. Hermione was not innocent yet it was a scent that suited her. Lily had not had the pure smell or look although she had come to Severus a virgin. Yet Hermione, who was obviously experienced had some childhood innocence about her.

He placed her robe on his desk with the exam, poured himself another drink and downed it in one gulp. He wished with all he was that Hermione would coem back for her robe, for thoughts of Lily and Hermione had increased his desire 10 fold. Yet he knew she wouldn't, not if she had believed what he had sai, Lily would have seen through him. He walked towards his classroom door locked it and turned towards the door to his bedroom, deciding that sleeping was all he had left.

Opening the door he noticed straight away that thing weren't right, a few muffled words and Severus found the lights on and himself bound to his bed wearing nothing but his boxers. It took a few seconds for him to register what had happened before he noticed one Hermione Granger standing beside his bed, wearing only her dazzling innocent smile.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her Severus, tied to a bed wearing nothing but his underwear ( Plain green boxers). She knew he wouldn't like it, having her in control, he would want to be dominant but first he needed to give in to her seduction.

"Surprise," she said sweetly as if he had not hurt her last time they spoke.

"It certainly is Hermione, I though I had made my intentions very clear, I don't want this," he said still aiming to hurt, but really he was thinking of begging her to let him loose so her could touch her. Her thanked the Lord that she was more determined than she had thought, and more confident than Lily, she would never have bound him down. Hermione was everything he had loved about Lily but more. Snape realized that it was not Lily that he really wanted, only Hermione.

"I heard you, I just wanted to show you what you were denying yourself," she said as she lent over him and her bare breasts touched his chest.

He was undone, he was going to have her, she was driving him crazy, he had to have her.

" Unbind me Hermione, and I will give you what you came here for," he said wanting to play along with her, for he would not be satisfied until their positions were reversed.

"Truly," she said surprised and a little disappointed that he gave up so easily. She murmured the spell to release his bonds, he sat up and walked over to where Hermione had placed her nightgown.

" You may go, Miss Granger," he told her. She was confused, he had just said he would give into her, was he taking that back.

"But Severus, you agreed," she pointed out a little less confidently.

"Yes…" Severus agreed. "….and you will receive full marks in your potions exam. Good Night, Miss Granger," He said this with a wink that was totally out of character.

She was flabbergasted, wasn't that what she had told him was her reason for coming here tonight.

" Severus, you know that is not what I truly came here for as I received 100% on my exam, anyway." Her puzzlement was quite clear and so distracted was she that she did not notice Severus move towards his wand.

Before she knew it she was bound to his bed.

"What do you think of our reversed positions Hermione?" he asked her grinning wickedly. She looked at him

" I was thinking about what is under your boxers…professor," she said, he didn't think anyone could make that sound as innocent as Hermione did.

ermioHe was no good for her,


End file.
